


A Night in the Penthouse

by HolyCatsAndRabbits



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: American Monopoly board sorry, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Board Games, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, monopoly, sexy Monopoly, the agony of landing on Boardwalk with 2 hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits
Summary: Written for the Scribbling Vaguely Downwards Facebook group's Holiday Swap 2020. Prompt: Game night in the backroom becomes sexy games.For SerenityStargazer, an author whom I adore.Thank you very much to the Swap mods for all their hard work!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 179
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20, Top Crowley Library





	A Night in the Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenityStargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/gifts).



> I used an American Monopoly board for this, because it's the one I'm familiar with.
> 
> Time period: post-abotchalypse with our ineffable husbands in an established relationship

Crowley smirked as Aziraphale moved the little silver top hat around the board. Six spaces, and there he was on St. James Place, with one hotel. 

Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley. “Well,” he said with a sigh, “that’s the end of the game, I believe. I can’t cover the rent.”

This was not the way Monopoly usually went with the two of them. It had started out normally: Crowley on the couch, Aziraphale in the armchair, the game board on the coffee table. But ordinarily, Crowley let the angel win at board games, for two reasons: first because a frowning Aziraphale was hard to look at, and second because a smiling Aziraphale was also hard to look at, but that was because it was such a blinding, joyful thing, and somewhere over the millennia, Crowley had gotten addicted to it.

Tonight, though, Crowley was a little tipsy, and had clearly not had the sobriety to properly influence the dice, because Aziraphale had lost.

The angel frowned. Crowley immediately made a soothing humming sound, completely on instinct. “Oh,” he said. “Well— don’t be so hasty. Night’s still young.”

“Yes, but I’m out of money, Crowley.” Aziraphale looked sadly at his pile of real estate holdings, most of which were flipped upside down already. “I could mortgage my last few properties, but I doubt I’ll last long in any case.” He sighed. “Good game, my dear. Congratulations.”

It was at this moment that tipsy Crowley had a Fantastic Idea that would make the angel stop frowning. “Well,” he said, in a charitable manner, “there are always other ways to pay rent.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows went up.

“I mean, who am I to turn you out into the cold night?” Crowley asked, with a magnanimous wave of his hand. 

(While it was night, it was actually quite warm in the bookshop. No fire was allowed inside the building by mutual agreement, but you could feel heat from the empty fireplace nonetheless.)

Crowley watched the idea make its way through Aziraphale’s mind. His blue eyes widened, flicked away, widened more, and then he looked back with a bold curiosity. Crowley felt his heart speeding up, and his cock twitched quite hopefully in his trousers. Oh, yes, this was definitely a Fantastic Idea.

“Well,” Aziraphale said. “That’s very— gracious of you.”

“Gracious, that’s me,” Crowley confirmed.

Aziraphale now looked at him through his lashes, almost coyly. “What would you require from me for a night’s stay?”

Crowley shrugged. “Nothing much. Whatever— whatever’s fair.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows again but he said nothing else. He rose and came around the little table to sit beside Crowley on the couch. Crowley turned to him, and Aziraphale put a gentle hand to Crowley’s cheek. Crowley tried to repress a shiver, but it didn’t matter, because Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Crowley’s. It lasted just a second, and then Aziraphale pulled away. 

“Hmm,” Aziraphale said, almost to himself. “Probably won’t do.” Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale leaned back in and this time, there was nothing shy about the kiss. Crowley’s mouth opened automatically, and the angel took advantage of it, sweeping his tongue into Crowley’s mouth, tasting him thoroughly, and giving out those little _oh-god-this-tastes-good_ noises that had been making Crowley ache with want for at least the last five millennia.

Aziraphale smiled when he pulled back. “How was that?”

Crowley tried to resist adjusting himself and failed. Stupid tight jeans. “Yeah,” he said. “Um— sure. We’re good.”

Aziraphale nodded and went back to his own chair. “All right, then. Your turn, my dear.”

The game went on, with Aziraphale’s top hat and Crowley’s silver car (which obviously was a tiny 1933 Bentley), and as it did, Crowley realized that he was facing a dilemma. He felt a great deal more sober now than he had before the kiss, quite well enough to accurately control dice. But now the goal itself seemed less sure. Did he want to let Aziraphale win, as usual?

Or did he want the angel to owe him more rent?

The choice was made for him. The next roll landed Aziraphale on Marvin Gardens. There was another little red hotel on the space. 

Aziraphale looked from the board up to Crowley’s face. “Goodness,” he said, eyes wide and face a little flushed. “I’ve never stayed in a place so nice. Rent must be sky-high.”

Crowley swallowed. “It is.”

Aziraphale looked at his pile of money— a few fives and ones were all that remained. “I’ve got nothing to pay it with.”

“Oh, yes you have.”

Crowley was fully hard as Aziraphale came back over to the couch. The angel wasted no time in pulling Crowley into a heavy kiss, and this time Aziraphale climbed right into his lap, straddling Crowley’s thighs.

Crowley made a sort of squeaking sound as his hands glued themselves to the soft curves of Aziraphale’s arse. Aziraphale moaned into his mouth, and then pulled back enough to shove Crowley’s jacket off and help Crowley pull off his shirt as well. 

Aziraphale sucked at Crowley’s neck as his hands roved over Crowley’s newly exposed skin. He focused on Crowley’s nipples, rubbing them lightly, and then pinching just a little.

Crowley let out a filthy moan, and was answered by Aziraphale grinding down against him, giving some relief to Crowley’s painfully constricted cock. 

Aziraphale pulled back, his mouth a little swollen from the kiss. “How was that?” he asked.

Crowley squeaked again. “Oh, uh, yeah. Good.”

After that the game was torture. Crowley was beyond influencing the dice again, but this time because he was so full of carnal desire that he feared setting fire to the board if he tried anything. And now Aziraphale seemed graced by good luck, avoiding each and every one of Crowley’s properties as his little hat pranced around the board. 

But finally, it happened. Boardwalk, the most expensive space, with two hotels. Aziraphale settled his little hat beside them, and raised his eyes to Crowley. 

Crowley possessed just enough brain power for one more Fantastic Idea, and this was it: “There’s no rooms.”

“What?”

“There’s no— there’s no empty rooms in the hotels. Sorry.”

Aziraphale looked confused and not a little disappointed. “Oh. I see. Out in the cold, am I?”

“Well—” Crowley tried for a suave smile. It was no doubt ridiculous. “Might find one room. The penthouse.”

“The penthouse.” Aziraphale looked Crowley up and down, the half naked demon with the bulge in his jeans. A small smile crossed Aziraphale’s lips. “Now would that be where the owner resides?”

Crowley nodded briskly. “It would. Yeah.”

“And you are the owner.”

“Yep.” 

“So you want me to share your bed for the night.”

“It's a nice bed,” Crowley assured him.

Aziraphale gave him quite a salacious look. “Well, what other choice do I have?”

It was, as it happened, a nice bed. It had been a couch a moment before, but like most objects in the book shop, it wasn’t overly tethered to reality, and now it was a soft, comfortable, very large bed, quite worthy of a penthouse.

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed. “How lovely.” As he crossed back over, he removed his coat and then started in on his waistcoat. Crowley watched him with all the patience of a demon, which was to say, none. His hands went to his jeans, but Aziraphale interrupted. “Oh, no, dear. Let me.”

So Crowley did. He scooted back on the bed as an angel, wearing only his underthings, crawled in between his legs. Aziraphale slid Crowley’s zipper down with aching slowness, and then finally, finally, Crowley’s cock was released from its confinement. He dropped his head back and groaned with relief.

Aziraphale sat there studying him for a moment, and then he actually licked his lips. Crowley groaned again and a pulse of precome dribbled out of his cock. Aziraphale leaned forward and licked it right up.

Crowley collapsed back onto the bed as Aziraphale began to minister to him. He removed Crowley’s jeans and pants, leaving him completely bare. He massaged Crowely’s sore thighs and pressed kisses to the soft skin. And then finally he began to service Crowley’s prick, which was flushed nearly purple with want.

Aziraphale moaned as he took him down, and Crowley’s hips bucked up against him, his bare feet sliding over the bedspread. Aziraphale knew what Crowley liked about this, and that was exactly what he gave him, step by step. Open-mouth kisses, then rubbing up the vein on the underside with the pad of his thumb, the slight scratch of teeth over the head, and then a deep, greedy attempt to suck the come right out of Crowley’s dick.

It would have worked, too— it always did— but Aziraphale stopped just as Crowley was losing control and fucking up helplessly into his mouth. Crowley watched with wide eyes as Aziraphale pulled off and licked his lips again.

“Delicious,” the angel murmured. “But I don’t think that’s what you’re paying me for, is it? You want all of me.”

“Yes,” Crowley groaned, pulling Aziraphale on top of him. He kissed him ravenously. “I need you, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed back, pulling away only to help Crowley rid him of the last of his clothes. “I’m ready for you,” he said.

Crowley had just discovered this unexpected fact on his own, now that his hands were on Aziraphale’s arse with nothing to block their access. There was more than marvelous angelic flesh back there. Between the plump cheeks was a hard, smooth object. A plug. The angel had already prepared himself for a good fucking.

Crowley stopped moving his hands. “Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, the picture of innocence. “Yes?”

“You— you planned this entire thing.”

“Did I?”

 _“You_ were controlling the dice.” Crowley gaped at him with a mixture of reproach and awe. “You are a very naughty angel.”

Aziraphale huffed. “Says the one who suggested I work off the rent. I didn’t make you do that.”

“Well, of course I did! I’m a demon.”

And there was one of those blinding smiles. “I know.” Aziraphale pushed Crowley back down onto the bed and straddled him again. Lube was summoned, the plug disappeared, and Aziraphale took Crowley’s slick cock deep inside of him in one heated push. 

Aziraphale moaned wantonly and began to move. He rode Crowley patiently at first, but soon enough the pleasure of it overwhelmed him and his hedonistic tendencies took over. Aziraphale fucked himself hard on Crowley’s cock while his hand fisted his own leaking prick.

Crowley knocked his hand away. “Let me. I know what you like, angel.”

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley began to work his cock, pumping him with the little half-twist on the end that drove Aziraphale wild. Precome pulsed over Crowley’s fingers as Aziraphale found the right angle to pound into his prostate on Crowley’s cock. When he came, it was spectacular. The lights in the bookshop flickered and the chairs in the shop vibrated a little and danced along the floor. 

Crowley fucked him hard through his orgasm, pumping up into him frantically. When he came, money, properties, a hat, and a Bentley went flying through the air.

Angel and demon collapsed together on the new bed, gasping.

“Oh, game board got knocked over,” Crowley managed to say after a moment.

Aziraphale smirked. “Doesn’t matter. I think we can both agree that I won.”

Crowley did not have any brain power left to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are so appreciated! And please feel free to check out my other works. I write Good Omens and original fiction.  
> Find me at [DannyeChase.com](http://dannyechase.com/)  
> and on my [Linktree](https://linktr.ee/DannyeChase)  
> 


End file.
